The present invention is generally directed to musical instrument accessories and, more specifically, accessories configured to hold multiple picks for musical instruments, such as guitars and banjos, in a portable carrier that allow easy access to these picks.
Many existing pick holders suffer from one or more of several existing deficiencies. Existing holders tend to save space by requiring picks to be stacked and spring loaded, which is space efficient but can be difficult to load and keep players from being able to reach multiple picks or store picks of multiple sizes. Other pick holders allow for picks of multiple sizes to be stored, but do so merely providing multiple spring-loaded chambers, increasing size and making the holder large and unwieldy. And still other pick holders offer multiple picks in individual pockets, thus allowing for storage of picks of varying size, yet by keeping these picks from overlapping or from being held in varying orientations, these holders again become too large to be easily transported and used.
It may be advantageous to provide a pick holder that may: be configured for holding picks in multiple planar levels; store picks in multiple orientations; allow space to be optimized allowing the pick holder to be smaller and more ornate; hold picks without the use of dividers or springs, allowing picks of multiple sizes to be held and for picks to be removed without moving any other picks held within the pick holder; be wearable on a strap or clothing; be more aesthetically pleasing than existing pick holders; be efficient to manufacture; and/or be durable under extended use.